ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Angry Birds – Mission: Impossible
Angry Birds – Mission: Impossible is a 2018 puzzle game, a crossover between the Angry Birds series and the Mission: Impossible franchise, developed and published by Rovio Entertainment in collaboration with Paramount Digital Entertainment. The characters are copyrighted from Paramount's hexology. The game is based on the Mission: Impossible film series. This game was released on November 30, 2018 in mobile devices and was released on December 7, 2018 in video game consoles to coincide the Blu-ray release of Mission: Impossible – Fallout. Gameplay The game combines elements of both Angry Birds 2 and Angry Birds Transformers, featuring levels that take place on standard terrain. The game begins with the events based on the first Mission: Impossible movie, moves to Seville and Sydney (in M:I-2), then in Vatican City through Shanghai (M:I-III), Moscow Prison through Mumbai (M:I–4), and London (M:I–5), and ends up in the events from Berlin through Siachen Glacier based on the latest movie. All levels based on the movies (except for Mission: Impossible 2) ends with 60 levels. Characters Birds *Red as Ethan Hunt *Chuck as Billy Baird (M:I–2) / Benji Dunn (M:I–III, M:I–4, M:I–5, & M:I–6) *Bomb as Luther Stickell *Matilda as Sarah Davies (M:I) / Jane Carter (M:I–4) *Gale as Claire Phelps *Stella as Julia Meade-Hunt (M:I–III & M:I–6) *Bubbles as William Brandt (M:I–4 & M:I–5) *Mighty Eagle as Eugene Kittridge *Silver as Ilsa Faust (M:I–5 & M:I–6) *Poppy as Nyah Nordoff-Hall / Lindsey *Hal as Zola Mitsopolis *Terence as Alan Hunley *Dahlia as Erica Sloane *Willow as White Widow Pigs *Leonard as Jim Phelps (M:I) / Sean Ambrose (M:I–2) / Solomon Lane (M:I–5 & M:I–6) *Foreman Pig as Franz Krieger / August Walker (aka John Lark) *Chef Pig as Owen Davian *Corporal Pig as Hugh Stamp / Kurt Hendricks *Freckled Pig as John Musgrave *Minion Pigs as Policemen and the Apostles Levels Mission: Impossible (M:I) *Mole Hunt (1-25) *Prague Set-Up (26-45) *High Velocity Train (46-60) Mission: Impossible 2 (M:I-2) *Seville (1-25) *Sydney (26-50) Mission: Impossible III (M:I–III) *The IMF Bird Rescue (1-15) *Vatican City (16-30) *Chesapeake Bay (30-45) *Shanghai (46-60) Mission: Impossible – Ghost Protocol (M:I–4) *Moscow Prison (1-20) *Burj Khalifa (21-40) *Mumbai (41-60) Mission: Impossible – Rogue Nation (M:I–5) *London (1-15) *Vienna (16-30) *Morocco (31-45) *Back to London (46-60) Mission: Impossible – Fallout (M:I–6) *Berlin (1-15) *Paris (16-30) *Return to London Again (31-45) *Kashmir (46-60) Development Rovio Entertainment has no plans to release another Angry Birds crossover game after Angry Birds Transformers since 2014. In July 2017, Paramount Digital Entertainment suggested an Angry Birds / Mission: Impossible crossover idea to Rovio as Mission: Impossible – Fallout comes out next year. There hasn't been any new Mission: Impossible game for a long time. Rovio is interested in Paramount's idea and they began its development on Angry Birds – Mission: Impossible in September 2017, with potential game release in July 2018. In addition to the main Angry Birds characters playing the roles, the team also allows to use 5 characters from the discontinued Angry Birds Stella game. In February 2018, Rovio and Paramount pushed back its release to November 30, 2018, allowing more time for designing the animated cutscenes for each movie-based levels. The game is built, using the Unity engine, previously known for other Angry Birds games: Angry Birds Epic, Angry Birds 2, and Angry Birds Evolution. Change of ESRB Rating The game was originally going to be rated T by the ESRB as shown in the teaser trailer in June 2018, but Rovio and Paramount are not happy with the original rating, so they temporary removed the teaser to reedit the animated cutscenes, so they can tone down the violence in order to get the E10+ rating before rereleasing the teaser again. Rovio Entertainment felt that the E10+ rating will be much safer for kids and families as Angry Birds games are family-friendly in mobiles. Another trailer was released in September 2018 with the E10+ rating for cartoon violence and comic mischief. Reception The game received positive reviews for the mobile version, but mixed reviews for the console versions, with some praising an improvement over the console versions of Angry Birds Star Wars. Rovio expects the video game console versions of the game to have 50,000 units sold in its first week. The game exceeded expectations with an estimated 65,000 units sold in its first week. The mobile version was a modest success while console versions become a flop while suffering a direct competition with Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Category:Video games Category:Angry Birds Category:Mission: Impossible Category:PCSWtheNumber1ToadFan's ideas Category:IOS games Category:Android games Category:Rovio Entertainment Category:Paramount Digital Entertainment Category:2018 video games Category:2018 Category:Crossover video games Category:Nintendo Switch games Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:Xbox One games Category:New Nintendo 3DS games Category:E10+ Category:PEGI 7 Category:CERO A